Dear Diary
by lovekotlc
Summary: Liana just received a diary from one of her best friends. She plans to write down her biggest secrets, including that she's an Enhancer. Her Enhancing ability was inherited from her mom, Sophie Foster-Vacker. But what if the diary falls into the wrong hands? Rated T just to be safe.
1. chapter 1

**Hello! I'm lovekotlc here, with a new story! I kinda got bored waiting for Christmas to come so I could publish the next chapter of _The Nightmare,_ so I wrote this. And I think _The Nightmare_ is almost done, so I need another story to write. Don't worry though, my next chapter for _The Nightmare_ is going to be like my best one. This is a kinda short chapter, like my first chapter of _The Nightmare._ It's a bit longer than that one though. This is 801 words. But without further ado, I welcome you to . . . . Dear Diary.**

Chapter 1 Liana's New Diary

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My name is Liana Vacker. I just turned 13 and I received this diary as a birthday present. Yes, I'm the daughter of Fitz and Sophie Vacker. But is that really an important fact? Everyone judges me about that. I mean, just because my parents are in history books, doesn't mean I'm famous too. Actually, people don't like me as much as my other siblings. My brother, Areon, is the eldest. He's in the process of becoming Cognates with my older sister, Elizabeth, because their both Telepaths. Yeah, she was named after my mom. Elizabeth actually looks just like Mom. And Areon looks just like Dad. Dian though, (another older brother, I'm the youngest in my family.) has brown eyes and hair. But Adaline, has blonde hair and teal eyes. Me though? I'm a complete mix. I have light brown hair and hazel eyes. Isn't that odd? Completely different from my siblings. I'm the only elf with hazel eyes! Everyone thought I might be Talentless, since Dian got Inflicting and Adaline got a Polyglot. But nope! I got Enhancing! And, Teleportation! Woohoo me! I love my abilities, but Enhancing is a secret. Nobody can know, or else someone could use me for their own power. I always think that's creepy. Well that's all for now, Mom says it's time for bed. _

_-Liana Vacker. 8:43 p.m._

Liana closed her diary quietly, and placed it inside her nightstand drawer. As she snuggled under her covers, her Dad opened the door, and walked over to her bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams." Dad said as he kissed Liana on the forehead.

"Night Dad." Liana answered. Her Dad squeezed her shoulder and left the room. After a few minutes, Liana's mom came in and sat down on her bed.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Mom asked, brushing a loose strand of hair off of Liana's face.

"Yes. I enjoyed the diary Shardul gave me." Liana replied. Mom laughed.

"Only the son of Keefe would give you a diary." Mom said.

"What do you mean?" Liana asked, puzzled.

"I mean, Shardul probably gave it to you so he could sneak into your room, read the diary, and walk away knowing all your secrets." Mom said. Liana blushed.

"Alright, time for bed." Mom said, tucking Liana's covers under her chin.

"Have a good night! Early start tomorrow for Foxfire." Mom said, as she closed the door behind her. Liana snapped her fingers, and her blinds automatically closed, leaving her room in darkness. Liana closed her eyes, and pictured thoughts about her being with her friends, helping out with Silveny, Greyfell, and their daughter, Golddust, and going with her brother, Areon, to Atlantis. With those thought floating around her head, Liana fell fast asleep.

Liana opened her eyes slowly. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. When she glanced at her clock, it read _7:32._ Oh no. She was going to be late for school! With a sudden burst of energy, Liana lept out of bed and slipped on her blue Foxfire uniform with her Vacker family crest. Unlike Sophie, Liana loved doing makeovers. Expertly, she tied her hair into a neat bun on top of her head, applied blue eyeshadow and some silver sparkles to her face, and slipped on a pair of black flats. She rushed down stairs, and flew into the kitchen, where she found her whole family eating breakfast. Well, minus Areon and Elizabeth. They were in the Elite levels at Foxfire. Casually, Liana slipped into her seat at the table, reached for two mint chocolate custard bursts, and gobbled them down hungrily.

"Someone's in a rush." Adaline observed.

"Uhh If you haven't noticed," Liana started, "it's _7:48._ And we have to be at Foxfire in 12 minutes."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Dian said.

"Well then, you guys need to go. Have a good day!" Dad said, as he rushed them out the door. Mom gave us all hugs, and we waved to them, as we dizzolved away to Foxfire.

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Welcome to the second chapter! I just wanted to say Thank You so much to my reviewers. It means A TON when I have 4 reviews in less than a day. ;) A very special thanks to light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice for favoriting! I love your stories, so I was super excited when I found out you favorited. Now for the reviews:**

 **VerdiTheTrex: Yes! I know they have kids, those are my favorite kinds of fanfic. I'm so glad you liked it! Don't worry, not too much longer till Christmas and the next chapter of _The Nightmare_! **

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Guest/ Kappi Nalor: Liana is your OC mane too? _ I'm glad you like this!**

 **Now here's the chapter, and Merry Christmas Adam!**

Enhancing Abilities

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm sitting in Elvin History right now. Yes I sneaked you to Foxfire. But I desperately needed something to do, or I'd be listening to Sir Wesley drone on about ogres past and how my mom encountered the King once. Blah blah blah. Nothing new to me. I've heard these stories countless times. This shall be continued later . . ._

Liana tried to pay attention to the lectures, but they were just _so boring._ Sneaking a glance over at her friend, Darya, Liana thought she felt the same about the lecture. It seemed an eternity before Sir Wesley finally dismissed them. Liana lept from her chair, and headed to the lunch room. After grabbing some frumenta, **(a blue glop that tastes like cinnamon toast)** she headed over to a table and sat down with her friends. Nia looked just as pretty as ever, with her dark hair and teal eyes. She was Liana's cousin. Like her mom, Biana, Nia was a Vanisher, and was blinking in and out of sight. Shardul was wearing his fathers signature smirk on his face, while Zander was glaring at his food across from Shardul.

"What's wrong, dude? I feel some _serious_ emotions hitting me right now." Shardul teased.

"Empaths . . ." Zander grumbled.

"C'mon Zanie. Tell us." Darya said, plopping her tray down next to him. Though Dayna and Zander were siblings, they were complete opposites. Dayna had silvery blue eyes, black hair, and was a hydrokinetic, like her mom, Linh. She had a sweet, quiet, and loyal personality, while Zander had a sarcastic, funny, and shy one. Zander replicated his dad more than his mom with his strawberry blonde hair and periwinkle eyes. Also, Zander was a Technopath.

"Ugh. Do I have to?" Zander complained. Darya created a water bubble, and splashed it in his face.

"SERIOUSLY DARYA!" Zander yelled, soaking wet. Nia giggled.

"I'll dry you after you tell us what's up." Darya said.

"The roofs up." Zander mumbled. That only made Darya splash him again.

"Fine. I completely flunked Alchemy today." Zander said. "Now please let me be dry again."

Dayna absorbed the water from his clothes, quickly.

"Wow. I thought you were a genius at Alchemy." Shardul teased. Liana shot him a _Not helping!_ look.

"Wow. You okay, Zander?" asked Fen, walking up to the table. Zander sighed loudly.

"Zander flunked Alchemy." exclaimed Shardul. Liana slapped him, hard.

"Ow! Okay, okay. Sorry." Shardul said, pretending to look hurt. Liana rolled her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Zander. You'll do better next time." Fen said, ignoring Shardul. Zander smiled at him. Nia cleared her throat.

"My mom was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to Highrise after school. She's making Mallowmelt." Nia said.

"Count me in!" Liana exclaimed. Everyone else shouted their agreements too. Just then, the clock struck 1:00 and everybody scooted to class. Liana's next session was Enhancing with her mom. When she opened the door to the Mentor room, she found her mom waiting. But she wasn't alone. Her Mom said in order to practice and keep her ability under control, they needed real people to help them. Today, a boy from one of Liana's class's was there. His name was Balfe. Liana actually thought he was pretty . . . well . . . dumb. And surprisingly, when she asked what his name meant, he'd smiled sheepishly and said it meant dumb. Liana was _dumbfounded. _**(pun intended, you can laugh)**

"Liana, sweetie, this is Balfe. He's a Froster, and you're going to try _not_ to Enhance him for your lesson today." Mom said cheerfully.

Liana forced a smile.

"Wait, so she's going to . . . hold my hand?" Balfe asked dreamily. Liana shot him a death glare. It seemed that _someone_ had a crush. _On her._

"Yes." replied Mom enthusiastically. Liana rolled her eyes as she slipped the glove off her right hand, and gripped Balfe's sweaty palm. Ick! Liana gagged.

 _Don't think about it._ Liana thought. Instead, she focused on holding back her Enhancing ability. Balfe's hand grew cold in her's though. Liana sighed, and sunk into a chair. On the other side of the room, Balfe was staring at her. Embarrassed, she skipped over to her Mom.

"Next time, please can you get a girl?" asked Liana.

"I thought it was cute." Mom said innocently. Liana glared at her.

"Fiiine. I guess. You still failed." Mom said.

"Mom! I tried, okay? But it's not like someone's going to kid nap me or anything. You said you defeated those _Neverseen."_ Liana complained. Mom wrapped her in a hug.

"I know. Maybe I am being a _bit_ over protective." Mom sighed.

"It's okay. Oh by the way, Nia invited me over, can I go?" asked Liana.

"Sure." Mom agreed. "As long as you're back by dinner. No staying the night, since tomorrow you still have school."

Liana smiled.

"Thanks." Liana said.

"Well, let's try again, shall we?" Mom asked. Liana nodded, reluctantly. Grudgingly, she walked over to Balfe, grabbed his hand, and tried again. And again. And _again._ Mom called her over after the 4th try.

"We can stop, its fine." Mom said.

"No. I want to keep working." Liana said.

"Okay. Just let me know if you get tired." Mom said. Liana lept back over to Balfe, and grabbed his hand. This time, Liana felt like it took a ton of energy, more than before. Liana closed her eyes, and tried to forget about it. But she _still_ felt Balfe's hand become colder. That only made her push harder. After 2 more try's, Liana started feeling fatigued. Her skin was pale, and her legs shaky. Mom rushed over to her. She grabbed Liana by the shoulders and ordered her to let go of Balfe's hand. It only made Liana grasp it tighter. She was doing this for her mom. To make her proud. Suddenly, Liana's vision blurred, and the voice of her mother became inaudible. She felt her pale fingers pried off Balfe's hand, the hand she'd never wanted to hold. Cautiously, Liana was hoisted up into her mother's arms, and rushed down the hall to the Healing Center. Passerby gaped, as they saw the group rush past. When they rushed into the Healing Center, Mom put Liana down on a bed, and Elwin ran over, shoving different exlirs down her throat. After a few minutes, the color began to flow back into her skin. Slowly, Liana opened her eyes, and tried to sit up. She was forced back down by her Mom.

"Mom. I'm fine now." Liana grumbled.

"Are you teaching your daughter about how near-death experiences work?" teased Elwin. Both Mom and Liana glared at him.

"It's not funny, Elwin." Mom said, fists clenched. "Liana, why did you do that."

Liana mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Mom, using a tone she only did when she was stressed.

"I wanted to show you I can take care of myself. So you wouldn't worry." Liana said, quietly.

"Oh sweetie," Mom said giving her a hug. "I knew I was pushing too hard."

"I'm fine now." Liana said. All the while, Balfe stood there for a bit. But when Mom caught Liana rolling her eyes, she sent him away.

"Can I still go to Highrise?" Liana asked. Mom looked at Elwin.

"Let me check your cells first. They might not be ready for a light leap." Elwin said, and started flashing lights around her head. When he finished, he gave her a few more exlirs, and said she was good to go. Liana lept off the bed, and instantly regretted it. She tried to hide the headache, but she thought she glimpsed Elwin frown. Liana forced a smile, and waved as she left the room, leaving her Mom and Elwin by themselves. When she returned to her locker, all her friends were there waiting.

"Balfe told us everything. Someone seemed to be crushing hard." Shardul said, and winked. Liana glared at him.

"Are you okay? You look kinda pale." observed Darya.

"I'll be okay once I have some of Aunt Biana's mallowmelt!" Liana said. Nia laughed.

"Well, we've been waiting, so let's go, Nia!" exclaimed Fen. The group laughed and headed torward the leapmaster for some delicious mallowmelt.

 _Later . . ._

 _. . . Today was so much fun! After we ate Aunt Biana's scrumptious mallowmelt, we played Base Quest! I was teamed with Shardul and Darya, but the other team won. Afterwards, everyone had to leave, so we said our goodbyes, and lept to our own houses. Dinner was awful. Not only was the food, Caley, gross, but people kept asking how I was feeling. Why can't they treat me like Adaline or Elizabeth? It's probably cause I'm the youngest. That's it for today._

 _-Liana Vacker 7:53 p.m._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummm Hi. Yes I know. I haven't updated in a while. Sad news. I haven't even started on The Nightmares next chapter. Sigh. I'm sorry. Holidays. And my birthday is next week. Okay i'm really sorry though. I am just really busy. A big thanks to xtishiex and 06KoolKid101 for following and to 06KoolKid again for favoriting!**

 **Here are the reviews:**

 **VerdiTheTrex: Yeah. I wanted them to look and be a lot like their parents. Its easier to pick a personality when I model them after their parents.**

 **06KoolKid101: IM SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING!!**

 **Here is the story:**

Makeover time

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written in you for a week. I got so caught up with studying for Midterms, I completely forgot to write at night. Also, Aunt Biana convinced Master Leto to hold an exams ball. I'm extremely nervous I won't find a date in time. Secretly, I'm hoping it's Shardul. I'm pretty sure I have a MEGA crush on him. I think everyone knows too. Apparently I am really bad at masking my emotions, even if Shardul hasn't said anything. Sigh. I love you Diary. I feel as if I can tell you everything. All my secrets, my fears, and my loves. I'll make a list._

 _SECRETS_

 _1\. I'm an Enhancer_

 _2\. I have a crush on Shardul_

 _3\. My greatest fear is not being wanted or alone._

 _4\. Another fear is that I sometimes wonder if the Neverseen will come back._

 _5\. I'm currently in a phase of craving Mallowmelt._

 _I guess that's all for today._

 _\- Liana Vacker 5:23 p.m._

Liana heard the door bell ring, and hastily shoved the diary into her nightstand drawer. Quickly, she brushed her hair and checked her makeup. When she was satisfied, Liana left her bedroom to answer the door. Hastily, she opened the door. Outside stood Zander and Darya.

"Hi Darya! Hi Zander!" said Liana cheerfully.

"Hey. Nia asked us to help hand out invitations to the ball." explained Darya, handing her a slip of paper.

 _You're Invited to_

 _THE MIDTERMS DANCE_

 _When: Friday at 7:00 - 10:00 p.m._

 _Where: Foxfire Academy_

 _Who: Hosted by Biana Song, bring your date_

 _What: A celebration for your hard work_

 _Requirements: A date, fancy attire, dancing feet, and a joyful attitude!_

 _Refreshments provided._

 _We hope to see you there!_

"Wow. Aunt Biana really went all out with this huh?" asked Liana. Darya nodded.

"Well, we have more invitations to deliver. See you later!" said Zander, as he and Darya lept away. Liana closed the door, and headed into the kitchen. Adaline was sitting there, studying one of her The Universe books.

"Adaline! Look at this!" exclaimed Liana. She handed over the invitation to Adaline. After a minute, Adaline spoke.

"We _have_ to go dress shopping today! Everyone will be there tomorrow, so let's do today instead, so the shop isn't crowded."

"Okay! I'll tell Mom. Can you go give it to Dian?" Liana asked.

"Will do!" Adaline said. Liana rushed upstairs to Mom and Dads study.

"Dad?" asked Liana when she saw him.

"What's up, sweetie?" asked Dad.

"Adaline and I are going to Atlantis to go dress shopping for the Midterms ball. Is that okay with you?" asked Liana.

"Yep! That's fine. Have fun!" said Dad, as Liana skipped down stairs. She met Adaline at the bottom.

"By your face, I can tell it was a yes." said Adaline. Liana nodded, slipping on her white boots and black cape.

"Okay. To Atlantis!" said Adaline, holding up a leaping crystal. They lept to Atlantis's boutique, and gaped at the dresses inside. Adaline pulled Liana away from the window and into the shop. Almost instantly, Liana glimpsed a dress out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to it, and examined it thoroughly. The dress was a light purple shade that faded into crimson. It was strapless, with white crystals at the top. When she held it up to her body, it just brushed her ankles. There were a few crystals on the bottom hem line, and some trailing the small slit line on her right side. Liana automatically knew this was the one she wanted. Adaline rushed over to her, and gaped at her dress. Liana gaped at Adaline's. She'd chosen a deep teal with ruffles on the edges of her sleeves. The bottom fanned put into a sea of deep blues and purples. It looked gorgeous.

"Wow Liana! That's just beautiful!" Adaline gasped.

"Yours is one of the prettiest things I've ever seen." breathed Liana.

"So we found our dresses, let's try them on!" exclaimed Adaline. She led them to a small hallway full of dressing rooms. Liana stepped inside, and slipped on the magnificent dress. It fit wonderfully, and was super soft and cozy. Liana squealed with delight, as she gazed into the mirror. It looked . . . not like Liana. Someone totally new stood staring at her. Then it dawned on her.

 _That's me! I'm almost . . . pretty._ Liana thought. _Maybe if I got my hair done . . ._

"We should totally go get our hair done!" said Adaline, and if Liana hadn't know Adaline wasn't a Telepath, she would have guessed Adaline had read her mind. Liana nodded, giddily. Now she got to get her hair done? _Sweet!_ Adaline payed for their dresses at the counter, and escorted Liana to her favorite hair salon.

"This is it! Ça y est!" exclaimed Adaline.

"Uh. You know I can't understand you right?" Liana said. Adaline blushed.

"Sorry. That's French for 'This is it!'" apologized Adaline. " _Stunning Styles_ is the most talented hair salon ever. They even do makeup, so we can do that too!"

"Wow." Liana breathed. The place was so modern and sleek. When Adaline pulled Liana inside the store for the second time, Liana was whisked away to a room in the back of the salon.

"Hi! I'm Jezel! I'll be your stylist today! That dress is super stylish! OMG your eyes are so pretty! You have such long hair!" exclaimed a bubbly blonde haired elf. Liana was a bit overwhelmed with the compliments, but she didn't mind too much. Jezel talked through the whole session. She styled Liana's hair into a braided bun on the side of her head, with a loose curl in front on the other side. Crystals were weaved into the bun and a lavender ribbon was tied around it. Jezel did her makeup as well! Some crimson eye shadow and a little bit of sparkles did wonders for Liana. She looked and felt like an entirely new person. When Jezel was finished, Liana thanked her and skipped over to Adaline, who looked absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair had been expertly twisted and tied in little roses all over her head. She had tons of rhinestones in the centers. The makeup she wore complimented her eyes beautifully.

"Oh Adaline! You look simply stunning! But why are we doing this before the ball? It's not for another 2 days!" Liana questioned. Adaline shrugged.

"I was having fun hanging out with you! Okay, maybe a bit too much fun." Adaline said.

"I certainly enjoyed myself. Tell you what. I'll go buy us mint chocolate ripple puffs while you pay here." offered Liana.

"Well, I can't pass that up!" Adaline said. Liana smiled and skipped out of the store. She slowed to a walk and began to gaze at the wonderous buildings lining the streets. The different shades of orange and blue and other colors too, amazed her. Suddenly, Liana was walking down a path she'd never seen before. She stopped, and sighed. She'd gotten lost. The alley she was standing in wasn't too crowded with buildings, but she couldn't see the tip of the water bubble. Footsteps echoed behind her. Liana swiveled around and was met face to face with . . .

"Shardul? What are you doing here?" asked Liana. Shardul smirked.

"Rescuing damsels in distress. You look a little lost." Shardul teased. Liana flushed red.

"Aww look. I'm making you blush. Although you already look beautiful." Shardul said.

"Shardul Sencan! Did you just call me pretty?" asked Liana. Shardul smiled.

"I don't know did I? Wow. I feel some pretty intense emotions hitting me now. Wait. Is that love? Or embarrassment. I get the 2 mixed up sometimes." Shardul said, shrugging.

"Well, I was only marveling at the architecture. And I only look this nice because I had a makeover day with Adaline to prepare for the ball." Liana retorted.

"Well, If I take you to the ball looking like that, you might be the hottest girl there." Shardul said, casually. Liana's eyes widened.

A-are you asking m-me to g-go to the b-ball with . . . you?" Liana stammered.

"Unless you don't want to." Shardul said.

"Oh of course I do Shardul!" Liana exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug. "You're the only person I'd go with!"

Liana blushed, realizing what she'd just said. She pulled away, pulling an eyelash out too. She'd inherited the same nervous habit as her mom.

"Whoa. Someone's excited. Don't happen to have a crush on a particular person with expertly tousled hair and strikingly ice blue eyes?" Shardul questioned. Liana bit her lip.

"Ugh. Stop making this more awkward." said Liana. Shardul smiled.

"Come on. Let's get you back to where ever you need to be." Shardul said, placing a hand on her back and guiding her along the alley.


	4. Family Tree

**So as requested, I've made a chart like thingy to show you what happened over let's say 25 years. I don't know how to do line breaks, so it's kinda messy. Hopefully this clears up some confusion. Thank you Strawberryair for the info. I changed that.**

Sophie Foster l Fitz Vacker

Areon, Elizabeth, Adaline, Dian, Liana Vacker

Biana Vacker l Tam Song

Nia, Twilight Song

Linh Song l Dex Dizznee

Zander, Darya, Flumina Dizznee

Keefe Sencan l Raelynn Trudy

Shardul Sencan

Marella Redek l Jensi Babblos

Opal, Fen, Ruby Babblos

Areon Vacker: Telepath. 19. Boy. Dark wavy brown hair. Teal eyes. Foxfire: Level 8. Dating Opal Babblos. Family: Sophie Vacker, Fitz Vacker, Elizabeth Vacker, Adaline Vacker, Dian Vacker, and Liana Vacker. Friends: Dyson Endal, and Trenton Delset. In process of becoming Cognates with Elizabeth Vacker.

Elizabeth Vacker: Telepath. 17. Girl. Blonde hair. Brown eyes. Foxfire: Level 7. Dating: No one. Family: Sophie Vacker, Fitz Vacker, Areon Vacker, Adaline Vacker, Dian Vacker, and Liana Vacker. Friends: Sadie Endal, and Opal Babblos. In process of becoming Cognates with Areon Vacker.

Adaline Vacker: Polyglot. 15. Girl. Blonde hair. Teal eyes. Foxfire: Level 5. Dating: Issachar Heks. Family: Sophie Vacker, Fitz Vacker, Areon Vacker, Elizabeth Vacker, Dian Vacker, and Liana Vacker. Friends: Freyja Heks, Trinity Delset.

Dian Vacker: Inflictor. 14. Boy. Dark wavy brown hair. Brown eyes. Foxfire: Level 3. Dating: Tessa Lea Rekly. Family: Sophie Vacker, Fitz Vacker, Areon Vacker, Elizabeth Vacker, Adaline Vacker, and Liana Vacker. Friends: Fen Babblos, and Garold Yanks.

 **Liana Vacker:** Enhancer, Teleporter. 13. Girl. Light brown hair. Hazel eyes. Foxfire: Level 2. Dating: No one. Family: Sophie Vacker, Fitz Vacker, Areon Vacker, Elizabeth Vacker, Adaline Vacker, and Dian Vacker. Friends: Darya and Zander Dizznee, Nia Song, Fen Babblos, and Shardul Sencan. Crushing Shardul Sencan.

Nia Song: Vanisher. 12. Girl. Dark wavy hair. Teal eyes. Foxfire: Level 2. Dating: No one. Family: Biana Song, Tam Song, and Twilight Song. Friends: Darya and Zander Dizznee, Fen Babblos, Shardul Sencan, and Liana Vacker. Crushing Zander Dizznee.

Twilight Song: Shade. 10. Girl. Black hair. Silvery blue eyes. Foxfire: Not eligible. Dating: No one. Family: Biana Song, Tam Song, and Nia Song. Friends: Ruby Babblos, and Flumina Dizznee.

Zander Dizznee: Technopath. 13. Boy. Strawberry blonde hair. Periwinkle eyes. Foxfire: Level 2. Dating: No one. Family: Linh Dizznee, Dex Dizznee, Darya Dizznee (twin), Flumina Dizznee. Friends: Nia Song, Fen Babblos, Shardul Sencan, and Liana Vacker. Crushing Liana Vacker.

Darya Dizznee: Hydrokinetic. 13. Girl. Black hair. Silvery blue eyes. Foxfire: Level 2. Dating: No one. Family: Linh Dizznee, Dex Dizznee, Zander Dizznee (twin), and Flumina Dizznee. Friends: Nia Song, Fen Babblos, Shardul Sencan, and Liana Vacker. Crushing Fen Babblos.

Flumina Dizznee: Hydrokinetic. 11. Girl. Dirty blonde hair. Gray-blue eyes. Foxfire: Level 1. Dating: No one. Family: Linh Dizznee, Dex Dizznee, Zander Dizznee, and Darya Dizznee. Friends: Ruby Babblos, and Twilight Song.

Shardul Sencan: Empath. 13. Boy. Blonde hair. Ice blue eyes. Foxfire: Level 2. Dating: No one. Family: Keefe Sencan, and Raelynn Sencan. Friends: Zander and Darya Dizznee, Nia Song, Fen Babblos, and Liana Vacker. Crushing Liana Vacker and some what Darya Dizznee.

Opal Babblos: Pyrokinetic. 18. Girl. Blonde hair. Sapphire eyes. Foxfire: Level 8. Dating: Areon Vacker. Family: Marella Babblos, Jensi Babblos, Fen Babblos, and Ruby Babblos. Friends: Sadie Endal, and Elizabeth Vacker.

Fen Babblos: Phaser. 14. Boy. Brown hair. Light blue eyes. Foxfire: Level 2 (had to re take a year) Dating: No one. Family: Marella Babblos, Jensi Babblos, Opal Babblos, and Ruby Babblos. Crushing Nia Song.

Ruby Babblos: Begulier. 11. Girl. Brown hair. Sapphire eyes. Foxfire: Level 1. Dating: No one. Family: Marella Babblos, Jensi Babblos, Opal Babblos, and Fen Babblos. Friends: Flumina Dizznee, and Twilight Song.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! It's my birthday today! January 4th. I'm finally actually legally 13 years old. Yeah. I might've started this account before I was actually 13. But you forgive me, right? Or else this story wouldn't be here! Well, here are the reviews:**

 **Strawberryair: Okay. I'm so glad that helped you out. Hehe. Now Areon and Opal have one follower. So, I was trying to figure out what you meant by I have two Raelynn's. Thank you for telling me, but I couldn't find out where the flaw was. If you could tell me where it is, that would be a big help.**

 **VerdiTheTrex: I'm glad it helped.**

 **I won't keep you waiting.**

The Midterms Dance

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The ball is tonight, and I have the best date in the world! I passed my midterms exams, thankfully. Adaline and someone named Issachar are going together, and Dian is going with a girl named Kenzie. But Mom is calling me. She says I need to get ready for the dance. Signing off for now!_

 _-Liana Vacker 3:52 p.m._

"Adaline! I need some help here!" Liana called down the stairs. Soon, she heard footsteps tramping up. Adaline appeared on the top step a moment later. She'd already finished getting ready, so she could help Liana.

"You called, Lady Liana?" Adaline said, mimicking a English maid. Liana giggled.

"I need help with my hair and makeup. Can you do it like Jezel did it two days ago?" Liana asked.

"I can try." Adaline said, picking up a strand of her hair. She started braiding Liana's hair off to the side in a braided bun. When she was done, Liana couldn't recognize any difference in Jezel's and Adaline's. Awkwardly, she hugged Adaline, careful not to mess up her hair. Liana did her own makeup, and at 5:00 they were finished.

"Girls! Come down stairs and eat!" yelled Mom from downstairs.

"Coming Mom!" yelled Adaline. "Let's go."

Liana hurried down the stairs, followed by Adaline. Quickly, she slipped into a chair at the blue crystal table. Dad was already there, spooning mouthfuls of Glop 'n Gulp* soup into his mouth.

Glop 'n Gulp: Glop is like a mushy chicken and Gulp is like noodles.

"Ew, Dad. Slow down." Adaline said, irritated.

"She's right you know. Why are you in a hurry?" asked Mom.

"Sophie, I have a meeting with the Council at 5:30." Dad said. Mom sighed.

"Another one Fitz?" Mom exclaimed. "What are they about?"

"Well, should I tell you this with the kids around?" Dad sighed. This caused shouts to ring around the house for a few minutes. Finally, Mom and Dad decided everyone else could hear.

"Okay, I'm sure it's nothing, but-" Dad said "It seems that there are traces of Neverseen action going on around Atlantis."

This caused even more shouting. With Mom shouting the loudest, Liana decided it was time to stop.

"EVERYONE QUIET!!" she yelled. Surprisingly, everyone stopped. They looked at her quizzically.

"Umm. Can we discuss this in a calm and quiet manor?" Liana asked. Sophie and Fitz looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh no. No. No. No. No." Adaline exclaimed. Liana groaned. What had she done?!

 _Okay. Meeting come to order._ Dad's voice filled Liana's head.

 _Ugh. Why are we doing this?_ groaned Adaline.

 _Because Liana told us too._ Mom said.

 _Sorry. Didn't mean to Adaline!_ Liana said. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Liana and Adaline jumped from their seats.

"I'll get it!" they said simultaneously. They rushed to the door. Outside, stood Shardul, with another guy Liana hadn't seen before. He had blonde, almost white hair, and a pinkish complexion. His eyes were a deep blue color, and he wore a matching shirt. Shardul cleared his throat when he saw Liana and Adaline. Liana managed a shy wave. Thankfully, Adaline came to the rescue and pulled Issachar inside to meet Mom and Dad. Liana walked over to Shardul gracefully. Shardul smiled.

"I was beginning to think you had found two dates." He teased. Liana blushed.

"Of course not! He's Adaline's boyfriend. That was the first time I'd ever seen him!" Liana retorted. Shardul smirked.

"Do we want to leave now? Or we cou-" He was cut off by the door opening. Mom stepped outside.

"Hello Shardul. How is your dad?" Mom asked. Shardul shrugged.

"Same as always. Playing pranks on my mom, teaching Empathy at Foxfire. He can't prank me since I can outsmart him." Shardul said. Mom smiled.

"Well you should probably go. It's almost 7:00." Mom said.

"Okay. Bye Lady Vacker!" Shardul said. Mom groaned.

"Shardul, please. Just Sophie is fine." Mom said. Shardul smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, but Dad says to call you Lady Vacker just to annoy you." Shardul said.

"He would." Mom muttered. Liana took Shardul's hand, and dragged him to the Leapmaster before it could get anymore awkward.

" _Smooth."_ Shardul said. Liana dropped his hand and blushed.

"Let's go." Liana said, quickly. She yelled Foxfire, and they recomposed their bodies in a building lit by blue twinkling lights, small streamers, and white balloons. Liana gasped.

"It's beautiful!" She breathed. Shardul nodded. Someone started shouting Liana's name.

"Liana! Over here!" yelled Darya. She and Fen were standing with Nia and Zander next to the door. Shardul and Liana weaved their way through the crowd and stood next to them.

"I'm going to get Nia and I a drink. Do you _guys_ want to come?" asked Zander. Darya scowled at him, and Liana noticed a small wet spot on his shirt, but Zander didn't seem to mind. Instead he was staring at her. Liana blushed softly and looked away. The boys left to get drinks, leaving the girls alone.

"Nia, you look amazing!" said Liana. Nia had dyed a few strands of her hair pink, and they really stood out against the rest of her dark curly hair. Her dress was strapless with crystals dotting the teal dress all over. The ends came down to her knees in gentle waves. Darya on the other hand, had chosen something more outspoken. Her's was a deep blue with lacy blue sleeves. The dress only came down to her knees, and was coated in a thin layer of glitter. She'd done her short black hair in a half ponytail, and fastened it with a sparkly ribbon.

"You look nice too, Liana. And so do you Darya." said Nia quietly. She brushed a loose strand of hair back to reveal her beautiful teal eyes. The eyes Liana had always wished she'd had instead of horrible hazel. Liana smiled when she saw Shardul come back with drinks.

 _Mmm. Lushberry punch!_ Liana thought as Shardul handed her a cup.

"Hey, did your parents tell you about the happenings in Atlantis?" asked Liana. Everyone shook their head.

"What about them?" asked Darya.

"Well, the Council thinks the Neverseen are behind them." Liana said.

"Wow, really?" gasped Darya. Liana nodded solemnly.

"Who are the Neverseen?" asked Fen. Liana gaped at him.

"Your mother never told you about her adventure with my Mom?" asked Liana. Fen shook his head. Suddenly, a voice sounded over a speaker.

"All elves, it's time for the Midterms dance to begin! Now I know us elves aren't that into music, but Lady Sophie Vacker has helped us with the music." the voice announced. A slow melody began to drift through the room. Shardul put his arm around Liana's waist, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. Everyone had learned ballroom dancing at some point because of Lady Cadence's classes. But Liana couldn't focus on the dance. Why didn't Fen know who the Neverseen were? His own _mother_ had been there and seen them herself!

"Liana. Stop thinking about Fen. Just think about me." Shardul said. Liana rolled her eyes. She always was annoyed at Shardul, but he was just so funny and sweet. Shardul raised his eyebrows.

"I'm getting that same feeling I did in the alley." He said, smirking. Liana hoped she hadn't blushed when she said:

"Really?"

Shardul smirked again.

"Okay, this is akward." Liana said.

"What do you mean?" Shardul asked smiling.

"Well, this isn't what people _normally_ talk about when their dancing. It's usually more like 'Oh, your so handsome.' or 'I love you so much.' or just lovey dovet stuff." Liana said, but instantly regretted it.

"So, you want me to profess my undying love for you?" asked Shardul.

"No! I mean, you don't have to. I just mentioned it. I shouldn't ha- is that smoke?" asked Liana. She looked around the room. In the distance, her eyes locked upon a window with a flickering light outside. She let go of Shardul and sprinted to the door, Shardul on her heels. When she flung the door open, her eyes became watery and her breathing hoarse. _Smoke._ Liana pushed the door shut, and scanned the crowd for a familiar face. When she spotted Aunt Biana, she ran over to her.

"Aunt Biana! There's a fire outside!" Liana yelled. She pointed to the window, and Aunt Biana followed her gaze. She gasped.

"That's no ordinary fire. That's Everblaze." Aunt Biana whispered.

"Everblaze?" Liana said. Something started to prick her memory, but she lost her focus when the door burst open. A figure in a black cloak stood there. Everyone stopped dancing immediately. The figure had a white eye symbol on his sleeve. Liana gasped.

It wasn't just because she recognized the symbol. It was because the figure was holding her diary.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Please read below, and then I'll get started with other stuff.**

 **This is a review from 06KoolKid101. His theory proves a good point. Here it is:** Oh, and I have a theory, not about this awsome fanfic (sadly) but about he normal books. If Keefe could deect love coming from Valin, then why can't he see that Sophie has a crush on Fitz? Or is he choosing to ignore it? And, If Sophie has an unreadable mind, and a Descyar can't read her, and a Shade can't read her, why can Empaths? Is it because emotions come from the heart? No! Because Keefe directly states that emotions come from the brain in book 5. This is called philosophy for all you non-philosophers. *cough* *cough* Unbelievers *cough*

\- Lemma: Thank you 06KoolKid101! You make a really good point! We'll have to see what happens in the next book. I also have another thought. Not all Empaths can read Sophie's emotions by not making physical contact. Only Keefe and his dad, Lord Cassius, can. It may be there's some special connection between Keefe and Sophie. Just another thought. If any other viewers have any thoughts, would you mind putting it into your review? I'll try and post as many as I can. Thx again!

 **Okay. So. Thank you Strawberryair for wishing me a happy birthday. I went Ice Skating on the 2nd with Jane, and another two friends. (Jane is a very important character in my life. Without her, I would never have read KOTLC) Well there's not much to say. Yeah I published this _before_ the next chapter of _Forever with you._ Sorry.**

 **Here are the rest of the reviews:**

 **Strawberryair: Okay! I got my issue in the family tree fixed! Thanks for telling me. And yes, I do love cliffhangers because it makes me want to keep on writing more chapters. Sorry though, not. ;)**

 **VerdiTheTrex: I know about suspense. That's why I published super quickly!**

Meeting Malus

Liana had dozens of thoughts swimming around her head.

 _Mom was always worried about the Neverseen returning. But Dad always assured her that it wouldn't be happening any time soon, so he hadn't updated their security in a while. And that figure must have breached their security system, snuck into Liana's bedroom, and stolen her diary! Even worse, that diary held Liana's most valuable secrets._

Quietly, Liana whispered to Aunt Biana.

"That's my diary. And it has my secret ability written in it!" Liana said urgently.

Aunt Biana thought for a minute, then grabbed her hand, ripped the glove off, and they vanished instantly. But not before the Neverseen guy spotted them.

"Mrs. Vacker, or should I say Mrs. Song, would you please let go of the girls hand. I see you can now vanish with other people without the moonlark's help, unless the girl is the person I'm looking for."The figure said. When Aunt Biana didn't let go after a few seconds, the figure shot some sort of energy blast at her, and the next thing Liana knew, her Aunt was lying on the ground, unconscious. Someone in the crowd ran over to the body on the ground.

"Mother!" Nia whimpered. The Neverseen member laughed cruelly. Fen rushed forward to comfort Nia, in a desperate attempt to lure her out of the trouble.

"If you are apart of the moonlarks friends children, or are related to her, I invite you to step forward, and no one else has to get hurt." the figure said. "And if you are not related," He said pointing to Liana. "please step aside." Liana stayed put, for she knew better than to disgrace the Vacker name. Even in times like this. When Shardul, Zander, Darya, Adaline, Dian stepped forward, and when Fen and Nia didn't move, the figure seemed to smile.

"There are quite a few of you." said the figure coldly. "I wonder why all of you are standing in front of the girl."

"Their not standing in front of me!" growled Darya, and she started to form a water ball, but Zander put an arm on her shoulder, signaling to calm down.

"Don't be coy with me, you know who I mean." growled the figure. "Put her in the front. Now."

No one moved. The figure growled. He began to gather up some energy. But before he could do something terrible, Liana stepped forward. The figure put the energy away, and seemed to look Liana over.

"You are, in fact, Liana Vacker?" He asked. Shardul nudged her and whispered _Don't tell him._ Liana shook her head and whispered back _I can't let him hurt any more people._

"I am." Liana said, hoping her voice didn't shake. Shardul, and surprisingly Zander, stepped in front of her.

"You're not to touch her." Zander said, angrily. The Neverseen member sneered.

"What can a Technopath and Empath, I'm assuming that's what you are, do against a Psionopath?" He asked impatiently. Darya stepped forward.

"You forgot us. I'm a Hydrokinetic. Nia's a Vanisher, and Fen is a Phaser. Better yet, Dian's a Inflictor. Sorry Adaline, but your ability isn't super helpful." Darya said. Adaline smiled sadly. The figure looked annoyed.

"Move aside, boys. I want the girl." The figure ordered. Liana thought for a moment. She didn't have the best ability ever for fighting, and someone was basically trying to kidnap her. So she only had one option.

"If you don't hurt anyone, I'll let you take me." Liana said, giving her friends a _I know what I'm doing_ look. The Neverseen guy looked pleased. Suddenly, Liana was surrounded in a blinding light. _A force field._ This guy was pretty cautious. The figure stepped through the light and stood next to her. He held a crystal up to the light, and just as he pulled Liana into the path, she waved sadly at her friends. She didn't know when and if she would see them again, but Liana had a plan. She took a mental photo. Darya: Still scowling at the Neverseen member. Zander: Looking longingly into Liana's eyes. Shardul: Stone still staring at her through glassy eyes. Nia: Tears spilling down her cheeks, still huddled next to her mother. Fen: Comforting Nia as best as he could. Dian: Looking like he was about to drop the figure with Inflicting. And lastly, Adaline: Shaking with sobs, her makeup running down her face. Maybe Liana's plan wasn't the best after all, if it was only going to make people sad. But it was better than hurt.

Liana let the light wrap around her and fill her with warmth. Whatever this person was doing, Liana would be ready. When she felt a sudden burst of sharp cold, her eyes flew open. Snow was falling slightly, and the cold breeze nipped her cheeks. She pulled her cape tighter around her body, and followed the dark shadow of the Neverseen into a dimly lit cave. There was a fire that was down to embers, but when the figure blew on it, it began to produce flames.

"What do you want?" Liana asked sharply. The figure froze, and looked at her. Suddenly, he ripped of his cloak to reveal: Jet black hair, royal blue eyes, and a tan skin tone.

"First, let us pretend I didn't kidnap you, paralyze your Aunt, start a fire at Foxfire, and instead, you're meeting me here because I am in desperate need to tell you something, which I am." He said casually.

"All of which you totally just did, but fine. I'll go along with your dumb ploy. I'm Liana Vacker, daughter of Lord Fitzroy Vacker and Lady Sophie Vacker. I only have a few minutes, so make it quick." Liana said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm Malus. Son of Ruy and Antalie. I'm here to settle old matters." Malus said. Liana scoffed.

"Isn't your father in Exile with a broken mind?" Liana asked, pretending like it was no big deal. Malus stiffened for a minute, then continued.

"Your father broke my fathers mind. Your mother took my mothers memories. You can help repay their debt." said Malus.

"Whoa. You expect _me_ to help you?" Liana said. Malus sighed.

"I want you to help me restore the Neverseen's former glory. That's how their debt will be paid. Or, another choice is," Malus paused, and completely copied Liana in pretending the next part wasn't a big deal. "You can die."

Liana stared at him. She stood up slowly.

"Well that's my cue, time to go. Have a nice day!" Liana said walking torward the opening in the cave. Suddenly, a light shield was placed in front of her. She turned around slowly. With her arms crossed, she stamped her foot like a two year old and said:

"Let me out."

Malus smiled devilishly.

"No can do. It's either you help me, or you die." Malus said.

"That doesn't sound fair to me." Liana said, trying to stall him. Her levitating skills weren't the best, but she could get up to the ceiling of the cave on a stalagmite. She crossed the room and pretended to inspect one.

"You think this is about being fair? My _father_ is in Exile!" Malus yelled, and Liana started climbing the stalagmite. He looked at her quizzically.

"Now what are you doing?" Malus asked suspiciously. Liana ignored him as she touched the ceiling. She smiled at him.

"There's a little detail you forgot in my diary." Liana said, as she held it up. She'd seen it on her way in, and had hidden it under her cape.

She flipped the book open to page one.

"Ah. Here it is. And I quote: _Everyone thought I would be talentless, since Dian got Inflicting And Adaline got Polyglot. But Nope! I got Enhancing!_ _And Teleporting!" _Liana said, as she let go of the stalagmite and started falling torward the ground. Malus stared at her in shock, as a thunderous Crack! was heard, and Liana dissapeared into the void.

 **Cliffhanger! I think this is my best chapter yet and my personal favorite so far! Please review if you liked it! It really gives me motivation to keep writing!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Okay guys. So school is starting up for me again tomorrow. 7th grade. Ugh. That means learning Latin. Doing my gross science fair project. And writing boring Literature papers, which I'm really bad at for being a Fanfic author. Which means I'll be slower to update my story. *sighs* Well here are the reviews:**

 **06KoolKid101: You'll have to find out! *grins mischievously***

 **booksaremylife: Thanks for submitting a answer to 06KoolKid101's theory. You're the first! It's posted below.**

Interesting! I hope I might be able to clear a few things up!*Nightfall spoilers ahead! You have been warned!*It is stated somewhere in Nightfall that emotions come from both the heart and the head. I do find the question of how Keefe can feel her head emotions interesting.And in the Barnes and Noble short story, Keefe reveals that he knows about the love triangle (he did that in book five, too) and that Sophie has a crush on Fitz. Well, he doesn't explicitly say that he know that she has a crush on him, but it is heavily implied and obvious.

 **Here's the story**

The News

The first place Liana could think of, surprisingly, wasn't AmberHill, where she lived. It was actually Havenfield. A tremendous Crash! was heard, and Liana fell onto the grassy hill, just in front of the house. Liana sat up, and brushed the dirt off her dress. It was a bit torn, but one of the gnomes could fix it.

"Liana? Is that you?" a voice called over next to the house. It was her grandmother, Edaline. Liana ran over to her, and tackled her in a hug.

"Oh, thank goodness you are alive. Sophie hailed me right after Adaline hailed her that you . . that" Edaline didn't finish the sentence.

"It's me, Edaline. I'm fine. Can you hail my mom? I want to tell her the whole story." Liana said. Edaline smiled.

"Of course." Edaline said. She and Liana walked together back to the house. Liana sat down in the living room and Edaline brought her a piece of Mallowmelt. Liana thanked her and scarfed it down hungrily. Soon, the door flew open, and Mom walked in. Followed by: Liana's siblings, her dad, her friends and their parents, and someone Liana had only seen on occasion. It was Mom's friend or whatever named Mr. Forkle. When Mom saw Liana on the couch, she ran over and scooped Liana into a tight hug.

"Mom! You . . . can . . let . . go . now!" Liana wheezed. Mom dropped her back onto the couch, with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Running off with an unknown Neverseen member? You could have died! I want an explanation now miss." Mom exclaimed. Liana let out a shaky breath. Everyone crowded around her, listening to her every breath.

"Well," Liana started, and then recounted her entire story.

"So Mom, who are these Neverseen? Because, I'm pretty sure Malus wants me dead." Liana said. Mom shook her head.

"He wants you for your power. He wouldn't kill you because you are a powerful person. And he could strike soon, since he probably knows you can't fully control your ability yet." Mom said. The Mr. Forkle guy spoke up.

"Sophie, I'm sorry to do this, but we need to move Liana to our hideout, Regnabonum. She'll be safer there than at AmberHill."

"You really think . . ." Moms voice trailed off.

"Maybe I could make an Enhancing ability restrictor, except it would be for a good cause this time." Dex suggested. Mom sighed and shook her head. Liana didn't know what they were talking about, but she didn't like the sound of it.

"I don't want Liana to feel the pain I felt." Mom said, shivering.

"Liana, you're sure you didn't leave out any details?" asked Dad. Liana hesitated.

"Well, I got my diary back. But that's not super important." Liana said, holding it out. Mr. Forkle snatched it from her. Liana looked at him, confused.

"Hmm. I need to run some tests on it to make sure it doesn't have any tracking devices on it." He said.

"Well, we have some good news." Raelynn announced. Everyone looked at her and Keefe. Shardul looked at them, then pretended to pout.

"You didn't tell me your secret." Shardul grumbled. Keefe rolled his eyes.

"We're about to tell you if you listen." Keefe said. Shardul shut up.

"We are," Raelynn began. "Expecting our second child!"

 **Is this a better cliffhanger? It's not super exciting or anything . . . I think.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! Okay, false alarm I didn't start school today. So here's the story. A police officer was shot today near the roads that we take to get to our community, CC. The roads were shut down, and CC was cancelled. Please pray for the police officers family! They are a CC family actually, and my moms friend knows them from a different CC. But now I have to do a makeup day during the week. I feel like bad things happen on Modays. Last time we went to CC, in the morning, a train fell off its track on a bridge. Can you imagine how scary that must have been? Well, I'll move on to the reviews.**

 **Strawberryair: Okay so I didn't actually go back to school today. (as explained in the description above) But yeah, I know everyone started last week. And you had a blizzard? Lucky you, we barely even get snow since we're on the coast of Washington. (oops, can you guys guess where I live?)**

 **06KoolKid101: Hehe. Hope you don't mind all the shout outs. I get them a lot too.**

 **booksaremylife: I know you didn't review my last chapter, but 06KoolKid101 wanted me to thank you for your reference to his theory. And again guys, if you have anything you would like to share, please leave a review and I will post it up here i. future chapters.**

 **Here's the story, though it's _very_ short:**

Regnabonum

Suddenly, everyone was up an running about, laughing and asking questions and giving congratulatory answers. Shardul was staring at the floor. Liana noticed he hadn't partaken in the celebration, so she sidled up to him.

"What's wrong?" Liana asked. Shardul shrugged.

"Hey. I know it's your first sibling in all, but we have to cope with it. And now you will have a sibling to teach to be just as hot and awesome as you are." Liana said then blushed. Shardul raised his eyebrows.

"Did you just call me hot?" Shardul questioned.

"Maybe." Liana said smiling.

"Do you know the gender?" asked Linh, turning Liana's attention else where.

"Yes! It's a girl!" said Raelynn. Shardul rolled his eyes. A thought suddenly struck Liana.

"How's Aunt Biana?" asked Liana, tugging on her Mom's sleeve. Mom turned solemn for a minute.

"She's at the Healing Center with Elwin." Mom said slowly. Liana sighed.

"Well, congratulations to you two. But we really must be going home." Mom said. She waved goodbye, and began pulling Liana torward the door, when Mr. Forkle stopped her.

"Na uh. Sophie, Liana's coming with me." Mr. Forkle said. Mom sighed shakily and let go of Liana's hand. Liana wanted to comfort her, assure her she would be fine, but Liana wasn't so sure herself. For the second time that day, Liana let herself be dragged into the light. When her vision cleared, Liana let out a small gasp. The scene in front of her be held something she hadn't imagined. Not a run-down apartment, or small tree house. No, this was better. And it made Liana let out a squeal of delight.

 **Yep. Super short chapter. Sorry. If you guys could tell me in your reviews though how to do line breaks that would be _super_ helpful. Thanks!**

 **-Lemma**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello there! So a few days ago, I figured something out. The names I made were completely off the top of my head. Well, most of them. All of Liana's family ones were. Except for her parents, of course. And Elizabeth was just named after Sophie. But like I said all the names were off the top of my head. So I found this out.**

 **Elizabeth- like Sophie, named after Sophie.**

 **Adaline- sounds like Edaline.**

 **Liana- sounds like Biana.**

 **I didn't even mean to make the younger girls names named after people! 'Kay, so just wanted you to know, even though no one else I've seen does this, I updated my profile. With copying stuff from Syds96's account. Thanks! I loved the stuff on there!**

 **Oh, by the way. To other story writers out there! My characters are open to the public! I would love to see if any of you guys want to include my characters in your stories! I like reading about what other writers would do with my characters. Just be sure to credit me! I don't care what you do with them, how you use them. My only request is _please don't kill them!_ Oh, The Nightmare characters are also open. But I just wanted you guys to know! Now for the reviews:**

 **Strawberryair: Yeah. I heard down south there was snow from my friend Lily. She lives in Georgia. Maybe that's where you live... Not trying to stalk you or anything. I'm on the other side of the US.**

 **06KoolKid101: No, Liana is not at Alluveterre. Remember, in Lodestar it was evacuated? She's at a new hideout, completely made up, called Regnabonum.**

 **Story time!**

Meeting the Collective

Regnabonum was simply amazing! The four story building stood in a large clearing. It was surrounded by a beautiful garden and sparkling beach. The building itself was made of pure, clear crystal. It's windows were matched perfectly im neat rows on the front. The door was made of oak and had a brass handle. Liana gasped at the sheer beauty of the place. Mr. Forkle chuckled.

"I take it you like Regnabonum, Miss Vacker." He said. Liana could only nod. He led her up the walkway, and through the door. The hallway had doors on either side and at the end, opened into a large open room with a grand table in the center. One of the doors opened, and a small gnome stepped out. She wore hundreds of blue braids in her hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Liana, this is Terra. She help you settle into your new room." Mr. Forkle announced. Terra smiled at Liana, and beckoned her to follow. Liana stole a glance back at Mr. Forkle before heading up a stair case with Terra. Terra led her into a room on the 3rd floor. It was pure white. The walls, the floor, the door, everything. Liana smiled. She'd always enjoyed the cleanness of white.

"Here are your pajamas." Terra said, handing her a fluffy . . something. Liana took them, and found a bathroom. She changed into the cozy, (she'd found out it was some sort of Alicorn suit, which she hated.) pajamas and brushed her hair. When she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, she saw Terra had laid out another outfit.

"That's for you to wear tomorrow. Do you want me to fix your dress?" Terra asked. Liana nodded, and handed her her ball gown.

"Why can't I have my own clothes from my house here?" asked Liana. Terra shrugged.

"I'm not supposed to know." Terra said.

"You said 'supposed'. Does that mean you do know?" asked Liana. Terra smiled and shook her head, making her braids swish.

"It's time for bed." Terra said suddenly. Liana sighed, but slipped under the covers of her white bed. Terra went towards the door and wished her sweet dreams, and left the room, turning the lights off. Except, Liana did not have sweet dreams.

Her dreams were of Malus, and him coming after her. Of her friends, all caught and dying. Of her family, being tortured just so Liana could live. And of her diary, the only place she had ever felt truly safe, being taken away from her.

Liana awoke the next morning, just as the sun was rising. She'd been up at different times all night, thinking about. . . _him._ Today was a new day though. She found her way about the still dark room, to the dresser which had her clothes Terra had put there sitting on it. It was a light blue tunic that came to her knees with crystals embroidery around the hem. There was also a pair of black leggings. Liana slipped them on, brushed out her glorious bed head, found some makeup in the bathroom and used it, and headed down stairs. When she reached the dining room, Liana saw there were already some people there eating. 5 to be exact. One was, of course, Mr. Forkle. Next to him, sat a hovering cape over an invisible body. Then, a super blurry person, a frozen statue that moved, and a really, really, really, weird stone guy. When ever Stone Guy moved, little chips of rock would fall to the ground. Shyly, Liana stepped into the room, turning everyone's attention to her. Liana managed a shy wave, but was sure her face was tomato red.

"Forkle, who's that?" asked Hovering cape.

"That's Sophie's youngest child, Wraith." Mr. Forkle replied.

"What's she doing here?" asked Blurry Person.

"Well, I was wanting to explain this to you. Liana, this is Wraith, Blurr, Squall, and Granite." Mr. Forkle announced. Liana smiled weakly. Mr. Forkle continued.

"Liana inherited Sophie's Enhancing ability, as well as her Teleportation. She"

"Why did you do that?" Liana asked angrily.

"Liana." Mr. Forkle sighed. Liana ignored him.

"You told them my ability, for cryin' out loud! My _secret_ ability. No one other than my family, my mom's friends and their children know. Except for . . ." Liana shivered. "I'm guessing your one of her friends, but I've never seen them before!" Liana said, raising her voice.

"Liana, calm down. These are your moms friends." Mr. Forkle said. Liana frowned, but took a seat at the table, farthest away from everyone.

"I'm just going to get to the point. The Neverseen are at it again. And one kid napped Liana yesterday." Mr. Forkle said. Everyone gasped.

"He didn't take me. I _willingly_ left with him. Only so more people wouldn't get hurt. And to find out anything I could. Also, I had a plan. And I escaped, _by myself._ " Liana snapped.

"But now he knows where you live, what your ability is, who your family is. It's too risky to leave you at AmberHill." Mr. Forkle said.

"His name is Malus. He's a Psionopath. The son of Ruy and Antalie. He wants revenge on my parents and to make the Neverseen great again." Liana informed them.

"Wait. Antalie _Heks_? I thought they were with us." Stone Gu- Granite said suspiciously. Ice lad- Squall, shook her head.

"Just Vika and Timkin. Not their family members or ancestors." Squall said.

"Liana, anything else you want to tell us? Where did he take you?" asked Wraith.

"Some sort of cave. It had snow everywhere and we were up high. I could almost touch the clouds." Liana said.

"That's where we had the battle on Mount Everest." Mr. Forkle said.

"What was a that?" Liana asked. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" She asked, innocently.

"Sophie never told her?" asked Granite, shaking his head in disbelief. Liana shrugged.

"My Mom doesn't tell me lots of things." Liana said quietly.

"Well, I'm afraid we can't stay any longer. Liana, you and I are going to do some training on controlling your ability." Mr. Forkle declared, getting out of his chair. Liana looked at him quizzically. Why wouldn't he tell her? Everyone else looked at him to, but soon recovered. Liana shook it off. She'd ask later. Mr. Forkle led her back upstairs to her room to do this _training._

It turned out 'training' was being in her room all day reading books. That's right. _All. Day._ When it was just about dinner time, Terra came up and told her Liana's sister was here. Liana lept out of bed and ran down stairs to greet Adaline. But it wasn't Adaline who was at the door.

"Elizabeth?"

 **Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! So evil. I know. What is Elizabeth doing at Regnabonum? Why isn't she at Foxfire? Questions, questions. Which shall be answered in the next chapter! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Look at me! Publishing twice in a day!**

Two Visits

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped Liana in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Liana asked incredulously. Elizabeth laughed.

"I happen to be a member of the Black Swan." Elizabeth said.

"What about your classes?" Liana asked.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. And Areon covers for me." Elizabeth said.

"Is he here?" asked Liana. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I wish. But we can't be gone at the same time. He is a member too." Elizabeth said.

"Come on up to my room! We have _so_ much to catch up on!" Liana exclaimed, grabbing Elizabeth's hand. When Elizabeth didn't follow, Liana stopped.

"I can't stay here long. I - I had to check up on you really quick." Elizabeth stammered. Liana thought she was lying, but she didn't elaborate.

"Um. Okay. When do you have to leave?" Liana questioned.

"I promised Areon I'd be right back after I made sure you were okay. So now. I'm sorry, Liana." Elizabeth said, pulling out a leaping crystal.

"Umm. Okay. Bye then." Liana said sadly, as Elizabeth leaped away. Slowly, Liana closed the door, and headed into the dining room. Her stomach grumbled, reminding Liana she hadn't eaten at all today. The table was set and already had plates there so Liana picked a spot and sat down to eat. She didn't care what the food tasted like, she had different thoughts on her mind. Carelessly, Liana got ready for bed, well before 9:00, and fell asleep.

The nightmares haunted her, endlessly. When Liana struggled awake for the third time that night, she glanced at her clock.

 _1:47 a.m._

Liana tried going back to sleep, but it was no use. Instead, she changed into the outfit Terra had left for her the day before. It was a mid thigh length orange dress and soft pink flats. Liana found a cape, and draped it over her bare shoulders. When she stepped outside, Liana pulled the cape tighter. A chilly breeze swept through the night air. Liana walked down to the shore line and stood there a while listening to the waves. Suddenly, a voice spoke.

"Well, well. If it isn't Liana Vacker. We meet yet again."

Liana swiveled around.

"Malus!" Liana gasped. Malus grinned at her.

"How- How'd you find me?" Liana stammered. He smirked.

"I have my sources." Malus said, flicking some sand off his cloak. Liana was about to scream for help, when Malus grabbed her hand. And she hadn't put gloves on. A force field instantly sprung up around them, casting a blinding light around Regnabonum. Liana tried yanking away, but to no avail. She thought she caught a glimpse of a figure calling her name, but it was gone in a flash.

"See the great things we can accomplish? Liana, we could rule the world!" Malus said.

"You only want me for my power!" shouted Liana.

"No Liana. I've watched you. You're kind, and daring. You see Liana, I've grown to love you." Malus said. Liana stared at him. That was creepy. Pure hate boiled up inside her. Was she going to Inflict? Wait she's not an Inflictor. But she knew what to do. She let it all out anyways, channeling energy torward Malus.

"Malus. Let go. Or you will die." Liana said angrily. Malus smirked.

"I'm never letting go! And what can yo-" He stopped mid sentence. Liana closed her eyes as Malus's body burst to pieces, and dizzolved into the night. Someone wrapped their arms around Liana, and she opened her eyes.

"Liana. What. Did. You. Do." Mr. Forkle said angrily.

"I- I killed him, didn't I?" Liana whispered. Mr. Forkle nodded slowly.

"It was hate. He grabbed me, and I didn't want to die, so instead he died." Liana choked.

"At least you're fine. I'll - I'll try and come up with an explanation." Mr. Forkle said.

"You don't have to." A voice said, making Liana jump. They turned.

"We saw the whole thing." said Councilor Emery.

 **Oooh. What's going to happen next?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! The end is here! Yes, it's the last chapter.**

 **06KoolKid101: Liana killed Malus using whatcha-ma-callit, where you channel energy into something making it explode. No she did not manifest as a Inflictor.**

 **Story Time!**

The End

"And . . we decided to ignore it." Councilor Emery said. Liana gaped at him.

"Su- Surely it's not _that_ easy." Liana stuttered.

"Well, we can just tell the Lost Cities he was destroyed. And you were scared, we understand that. It will go on your record though. Unless you want punishment?" Councilor Terik said. Liana shook her head and smiled. She curtsied and turned back to Mr. Forkle.

"Does this mean I can go home?" Liana asked. Mr. Forkle muttered something under his breath that started with " _You kids . ."_

"If you want, Miss Vacker." Mr. Forkle said. Liana squealed with delight.

"I'll return shortly Councilors. To discuss how you found us." Mr. Forkle grumbled, and leapt away with Liana before they could speak.

Liana returned home to a happy reunion. There was a party, and later, a trip to Havenfield. Liana settled back into life, going to Foxfire, crushing Shardul (still), and most important of all, writing in her diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My last few days have been a havoc. I missed the calmness of writing in you, letting all my feelings pour out onto the pages. But as the end of the week draws near, so does my adventure. It will be a thing of the past, a memory. And it wasn't just me who was kid napped. You were too. And I'll never forget that day. I hope you are filled with many fun and loving memories, but not of ones that cause sorrow or pain. And let's hope Shardul doesn't read this._

 _-Liana Vacker. 8:36 p.m._

 _SHARDUL: If you are reading this, you already know my feelings for you. DONT GO ANY FURTHER! LEAVE NOW OR I SHALL KNOW YOU WERE HERE!_

 _-Liana._

 **Guys that was really the end. I'm thinking of making a sequel. Well, what I want to make is actually not a sequel. I think it's called a Prequel. It goes through the years of Sophie and the gang getting married and having their kids. Leave a review if you think I should!**

 **-Lemma Palmer.**


	12. Stats

**Hello! No matter how excited you may be, sorry. No, this isn't another chapter really. But please don't leave! This shows the information on Dear Diary.**

 **Published: 12/22/2017**

 **Completed: 01/11/2018**

 **Words (not including this): 11,984**

 **Reviews: 24**

 **Views: 1,068 (so far . . .)**

 **Favorites: 2 (by: 06KoolKid101 and light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice)**

 **Followers: 2 (by: 06KoolKid101 and xtishiex)**

 **Q A**

 **Reporter: Why did you write this story?**

 **Me: Well, I had this idea in the back of my head, just itching to be written. At first, I wasn't going to go through with it because I was busy with _The Nightmare._ But then Christmas came and I decided to do it since I was still waiting for the big day and that was when I was publishing _The Nightmare._ Hence, Dear Diary was formed. Yay! **

**Reporter: How did you feel writing this?**

 **Me: That people were actually looking forward to my stories and it made me excited!**

 **Reporter: Would you change Dear Diary in any way?**

 **Me: Nope! I like it how it is. Annnnnnnnd that would take a while and use up my other ideas.**

 **Reporter: Who was your biggest sponsor to you?**

 **Me: I had 3 people who were really great! 06KoolKid101, Strawberryair, and VerdiTheTrex.**

 **Reporter: That's all the time I have for today. Can I ask you some questions on The Nightmare later?**

 **Me: Sure! Thanks a ton!**


End file.
